Azules Brewgin
Azules Brewgin Azules Brewgin is the founding member, and leader of the Red Lead Roulette guild - One of the oldest known none-combat guilds known. He is a skilled martial artist, and prior to running the Red Lead Roulette, was part of a mercenairy guild, which was disbanded. He is fond of fine liquers and ales, and also has a large collection of vintage wines. Background Azules was born during turbulant times. He lost his parents at a yound age, and like many other kids in his village, he had to scrape a living with his own skills. When he was 12 years old, he - Along with a hand full of other outcasts, created a mercenary guild - Felix' Fortune. The guild never added any new members, instead relying on the bonds that drew the members together. When he was 15, Felix' Fortune was hired by the world government to fight in the Solar Purging war. Azules and the other members fought bravely, and today bare the blood of colonies of Solans. It is for this reason that he, along with the other members, quit the mercenary life-style. Each member went on to create none-combat guilds, ushering in an age of craftsmanship. Azules worked his way up through the ranks of a small time tavern, until he took over and rebranded it Cinnebar. When he was 20, Cinnebarette had expanded across the entire continent, and was ready to branch out. Azules rebranded the chain 'Red Lead Roulette' - Red Lead comming from the nickname of Cinnebar. As of now, his guild is worth several hundred million - However during its peak, Red Lead Roulette was earning billions. In order to keep it afloat, during the Guild Prohibation, he sunk billions of his own Exalt into his brand, and continues to invest hevily, whilst searching for a means to end the Prohibation. Personality Azules is a heavy drinker. Its unknown why he drinks, speculations ranging from to him trying to drown his past sorrows, to simply enjoying the taste and sensation. Besides this, he's an easy-going man, who'll hear any body out - and whilst he may be a bit old fashoned, he's a reliable friend and mentor. He insists on seeing Serpenter grow stronger, and continuously tests him during their time together. Appearance Azules has a frail build, whilst he's not out of shape, his heavy drinking, old age, and unrefined training give him a poor physique. He has whispy mint green hair, which falls to about shoulder length. His bangs occasionally obscure his vision. His eyes are grey-blue tone, appearing sunken, sometimes escribed to be 'Dead-looking'. He grey stubble, due to aging, He's almost never seen without his three-quarter length green fleecy jacket, the only momento of his late father. Its a simmilar mint green tone to his hair, with a turtle-shell like pattern along its length. He usually wears brown trousers, with six buttons on the front, and a white of beige baggy T-shirt, and straw-sandles. When he's at, or promoting the Red Lead Roulette, or if he's at elaborate or high-class events, he dresses in a full pristine black suit, white shirt, and a red tie with his companies logo on it. Abilities Azules's ability is known amongst those he's worked with as 'The wind of Fortune'. He's proficient at wielding his Aura, and also has a high degree of skill in Conceptual techniques Aura - The ability to read the winds of fortune This ability lets him see, and interperate the 'Fate' of anything - Be it a moment, a person, an object etc. His vision is very succient, and often suseptable to change, and is more akin to having a good guess of how things will be, rather than actually seeing what will happen. Zone - Wind Tunnel Wind Tunnel is a technique primerily used for short distance warping. he calls the gathering the winds infront of himself, converts his own matter tempererily into air particles, then directs the current. The technique can only be held for how long he can hold his breath. Once his instinct to breath kicks in, his form will be reconstructed. He can convert anything he touches into Air particles, in the same way he can himself. Whilst converted, other living beings enter a state of trance. He can only hold a resisting opponent for as long as he can over-power their willpower with his own. Trivia Azul in spanish means 'Blue'. Brewgin is a Portmanteau of two words - Brew, which is the method for creating alcoholic beverages, and Gin - a popular spirit. Gin is also the japanese word for Silver. Several of his attacks are based from spanish performance arts- Maracas and Castinets are both latin-american hand held precussion instruments, etc. Quotes Mi' Amigo~